


Snow Day

by ghost_innit42



Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_innit42/pseuds/ghost_innit42
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Snow Day

"Guys, guys! Wake up, wake up!" Remus shouted, shaking his sleeping boyfriends.

Janus groaned. "What is it, Remus?"

"It's snowing!" He shouted. 

Logan bolted up. "Snow?"

Contrary to popular belief, snow was one of Logan's favorite things. He loved it. One of the many things he and Remus could enjoy together. 

"Yeah!"

Janus rubbed his eyes and sat up. He liked snow as well, but certainly not as much as his boyfriends. 

"Come on, come on, get up!" Remus shouted.

Logan bolted up and ran out of the room to get the snow gear. Janus sat up slower and Remus grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room where Logan was getting his jacket on. He already had boots and snow pants on. 

Janus smiled at how excited his boyfriends were. He grabbed his stuff and started to get ready while Logan was trying to convince him to not go outside in his underpants. 

"Come on, we have to get to the Imagination fast, so we shouldn't waste time getting dressed!" Remus argued. 

"No, Remus. We won't go out at all if you don't get dressed." 

Remus sighed. "Fiiinee" He snapped his fingers and he was in full snow gear. 

Janus snapped his fingers and he and Logan were both in snow gear as well. 

Logan blushed, embarrassed he hadn't thought of that, but quickly recovered. 

"To the Imagination!" He said, grabbing the hands of Janus and Remus. 

The Imagination usually mimicked the weather of the outside. So Thomas was also getting ready for a snow day in the real world. Roman and Patton and Virgil were probably still asleep in their room, they were not morning people. So it would just be the three of them there. 

They opened the door to the imagination and Logan and Remus immediately ran into it, Remus grabbing Logan's arm when they were in a flat space and flopping over, pulled logan down on top of him. They both giggled and Remus rolled them around in the snow, pressing a kiss to his lips messily. Of course it was messy. He's Remus.

"Let's make snow demons!" Remus yelled. 

"They're snow _angels,_ you heathen!" Janus called, walking over to his already snow covered boyfriends. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Remus said, picking up Logan bridal style and standing up. Logan shreked in surprise, but then started laughing as Remus took off running with Logan. 

"Remus, get back here!" Janus called, running after them. 

Once Remus got behind a rock, he set Logan down and started making snowballs. "We gotta ambush JanJan!" He whisper yelled to Logan. 

"Yes, let's do it." 

The two made a bunch of snowballs until Janus came around the corner. The two screamed and started throwing snowballs at the snake side. Janus screamed as well and shielded his face from the snowballs. 

"Ambush!" Logan shouted. 

Janus collapsed onto the snow covered ground. There was at least 5 inches, so he had a cushioned fall. 

"Don't attack the dead body!" He called, closing his eyes.

"Oh no! We've killed him, Lo!"

"Oh no! Death by snowball!" 

"We must help him!"

"True Love's kiss!" Logan flopped down next to him and pulled him into a kiss.

Janus kissed back, smirking a bit. He pulled Logan closer and wrapped his arms around his waist. Logan pulled away after a bit, panting a little after the lack of air. 

"Did it work?" He asked, looking at the snake.

Janus smiled and opened his eyes. "You have saved me! My hero!" They both smiled. 

"Yay! Jan's alive!" Remus launched himself at the other two and laid practically on top of Janus. He pulled Logan into his side. "Snow cuddles!" 

"But I wanted to make a snowman." Logan pouted.

"Snowman time it is!" Remus said, sitting up. 

Logan and Janus sat up. They all found a spot to start rolling the snow into 3 balls. One for the base, one for the torso, and the last for the head. They rolled them up and stuck them together. They then got to decorating. Janus summoned one of his spare hats for the hat on the snowman's head, Logan put one of his ties around the neck and put some fake glasses on its face. Remus got to work making it have a very detailed morning star made out of sticks while Logan and Janus did the face. Once they had finished, they stepped back and admired their work. They all took pictures of it so that even when it wasn't snowy anymore, they'd still have the snowman that they made in their memories. 

That's when Janus started shivering. He never could take the cold for long, being cold-blooded and what not. 

"Is it hot chocolate time?" Remus asked, noticing the shivering side. 

"Sure" Janus said, voice smooth as always. 

"Well, goodbye, Mr. Snowman." Logan said, then linked his arms in his boyfriends' and started to walk back to the mindpalace. 

Once they were inside, they snapped to get out of their snow gear and into comfortable clothes. Remus grabbed Janus and walked upstairs, while Logan went to get hot chocolate and some snacks. 

After they were all upstairs, and Janus was safely bundled up with his hot chocolate, they turned on a movie. Throughout, they slowly migrated closer to each other, until Janus and Remus were pressed as close as they could be against Logan, Janus running his fingers through Logan's hair, and Remus holding his hand. 

"I love you guys." Janus muttered, pressing a kiss to Logan's head and then to Remus's cheek. 

"Love you too" The other two responded. 

As much as he wanted to deny it, Janus really, really loved snow days with his boyfriends.


End file.
